1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, portable thin flat panel display devices have become popular. From among flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatus have attracted attention as next-general display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer, and the organic emission layer generates visible light when a voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode.